Asylum
by saltedsugar
Summary: State your reason.State your reason for leaving Sasuke-kun." my version of sasuke's farewell to Konoha.


Warning: OOC and fluff overload.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But if I did, I'd be filthy rich…$$

this story is dedicated to the very talented Himawari Sakura. Hope you'll like it!!

* * *

"speaking"

'thinking'

'_Inner Sakura'_

**

* * *

****Asylum**

* * *

"Sasuke!!" she yelled. Her sweat, her tears, her fear, flowing freely down her body. She was feeling dizzy from all the running. Her vision was shaky, everything seems so blurry.

Everything but him.

'That backpack. Where is he going?' she asked herself while trying hard to keep up with his fast pace.

"Sasuke!!" She ran faster. Her legs were tired but she couldn't care less. She had to stop him before everything else she could do is too late.

"Sasuke stop!!" she yelled again.

And he did.

"What do you want here?" he hissed, his back still facing her.

'Think Sakura, think.' she racked her brain for reasons reasonable enough for the onyx eyed shinobi who is currently glaring daggers at her.

It was always like this. During missions, she would always be standing alone doing nothing as she watched with big frightened eyes Naruto, Kakashi- sensei, and him fight and risk their lives for someone they do not really know. As for her, she would be quivering in a dark corner proving to everyone that she is absolutely useless. Not that she wanted to, it's just that she always leave that impression on everybody around her.

The word fragile or frail or feeble or pathetic or any other word that means weak will always, **always** be associated with the name Haruno Sakura. And she was getting tired of it.

'I just can't stand here and watch your back again Sasuke-kun.' she thought determined to stop him.

But she knew she couldn't. All she could do is try.

"Are you supposed to stand there like a stick?" his icy tone penetrated through their hushed surroundings.

She gasped.

One moment, he was a few unreachable meters away from her, next thing she knew he was just one breathe away.

"I will ask again."

"Sasuke!! Don't leave!!"

"What?"

"Don't leave us! Don't leave me!" she pleaded.

He laughed. The mirthless kind.

"Who do you think you are trying to stop me like this?"

He stepped closer.

She could feel the weight of his stare. She has never been this scared, never been this nervous in her entire life. Yes, sometimes she just have to admit that she is a weakling. Well, in situations such as these, she is.

"State your reason."

"Huh?" she looked at him with a confused daze.

"Why?"

Another step.

"Why do you want to stop me?" he asked. His cold eyes intensely on her.

"Umm…" She couldn't think clearly either.

"Umm... yes?"

"N-no. No!!" she, once again, racked her brain for correct answers.

He raised an eyebrow.

'What was the question again?' she turned to her inner self for help.

Inner Sakura slapped her forehead. '_Why do you want him to stay._' She replied irritably.

'Oh right.'

"Cause …umm….umm..."

She was shaking.

"C-cause…"

'_Cause you love him you idiot!!!'_ her inner persona shouted angrily at her. _'God, how can you be so stupid! With a forehead as large as yours, I thought it wouldn't be possible!!'_ Inner Sakura shouted again with her hands on her hips showing feminine displeasure.

"Cause I love you! I love with all of my soul, with all that I am. Sasuke, I couldn't live without you by my side!" Sakura cried, all the while trembling violently, crying her eyes out. Sasuke could only make out a few words from her outburst because of her non-stop hiccups. But strangely though, he clearly understood what she was trying to say.

A long pause.

Sakura stopped shaking.

'Did he already realize his mistake? This silence has got to mean something.' Sakura thought hopefully.

"Seriously Sakura…" his tone monotonous.

"…that is too cliché." he finished off

Her inner persona sighed an air of sympathy for her._' You were expecting too much from this bastard. '_

"Yes ands I want the whole cliché!!" she went back to being hysterical.

Inner Sakura performed the legendary sweat drop.

'I have to calm her down.' he thought.

"Sakura..." He put his callused hand on her shoulders to steady her wobbling body.

"Sakura, calm down" he said.

Still shaking.

"Calm down." he repeated.

... still shaky….

"Sakura." He said in an annoyed tone. He didn't have time for this. But he couldn't help but to feel responsible for this fragile girl. She is, after all, his team mate.

'So much for leaving this town quickly.' he thought, somewhat irritated.

"State your reason."

"Wah..."

"State your reason for leaving."

She wasn't shaking anymore. Her eyes were still red and puffy. Her cheeks were moist from the buckets of tears she poured out earlier. But at least, she isn't crying.

"Why do you want to leave Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Sasuke looked straight at her. Her eyes reflected determination laced with frustration. He was stunned to see this, but immediately concealed his bewilderment with a sharp glare.

"I-"

"I wouldn't let you." she cut him off, her steady gaze on him.

'What happened to the trembling girl awhile ago? This woman sure has some serious mood swings' he thought to himself.

"Look Uchiha." She spat.

"I may not be a prodigy from a prestigious clan like you, but I am smart enough to know that what you are trying to do now is utterly foolish. Congratulations for practicing idiocy. You have mastered it well." She glared, her words coated with delicious sarcasm.

'I couldn't stop him with my tears. He would only be more convinced that I am pathetic, then he will be **more** convinced to leave this place.' she thought, hoping her new plan would work out.

"You wouldn't understand." he glared back. He withdrew his hand from her shoulders and stared at the ground.

"Of course I –"

"Darkness..." she was silenced by his tone.

It was full of abhorrence.

"When everything you know and love is taken away from you so harshly…."

He narrowed his eyes.

"…all you could think about is anger, hatred …."

He paused. He clenched his hands.

"…revenge." His eyes glistened with a vicious gleam.

Onyx met emerald.

"And no one can save you." He said lastly.

Her eyes softened. She wondered if his lacrimal glands are capable of producing a certain fluid which contains salt and lysozome, or in simpler terms, crying.

She smiled at him and reached out for his hand. "Oh Sasuke-kun…."

She hugged him.

She was quite surprised he didn't budge away from her hold, though she perfectly knew he wasn't returning the embrace.

"And no one can save you." he repeated in a firm voice.

It was her turn to know what he trying to say.

"I know" she whispered to him in reply, her arms still holding him close.

"Nothing and **no one** will get in my way." He said again, his tone more stern than before.

She let out a soft chuckle before letting him go. "I am aware of that Sasuke-kun." she told him reassuringly. She gave him a warm smile.

"I'll be waiting Sasuke. I promise you that." she said, a smile still gracing her lips.

The Uchiha was taken aback by this. He was expecting more pleas and sobs from the pink haired kunoichi. He thought she would be at her knees beseeching him to stay in Konoha. But none of what he had in mind occurred.No excessive crying, no grasping of shirts, no wailing of Sasuke-kuns. Just a simple I'll be waiting for you.

He was flabbergasted, but nonetheless very grateful.

"Thank you." He whispered under his breath. At last, someone finally understands him.

The girl in front of him heard what he had muttered and felt her heart jump for joy. "You are very much welcome Uchiha Sasuke. Well, I suppose everyone has their reasons right?" she looked at him with solicitous gaze.

He nodded.

She took his hand once again and shook it warmly. "I guess this is our farewell. I could get in trouble if I stayed any longer." She let go of his hand.

"Good luck Sasuke-kun." With that, she spun and started to head back home. But then she suddenly came to a halt and turned around to see him still standing beside the street lamp.

"But be sure not to be influenced by Orochimaru too much." She smiled.

He gave her a puzzled look.

"You have to protect your reputation as Konoha's crush you know. Honor and dignity is significant in a shinobi's life. But then again…" she put her fingers on her chin in a mock thinking position.

"…we could do our nails together!!" she exclaimed. She giggled and winked playfully at him.

"T T F N tata for now!" she waved happily and finally walked back home.

Sasuke blushed. Then he too got going. "I'll be back Sakura. Just keep your promise and I will keep mine."

He walked on.

* * *

As soon as she disappeared from his sight, she broke down and cried .

" Be strong Sakura. Be strong." she reminded herself. She was trying so desperately to stop the tears from coming. Bur she couldn't hold on any longer.

She clenched her heart and felt the pain throb throughout her entire body.

She knew she couldn't stop him and it hurts to know the fact that she couldn't do a single damn thing to make him change his mind.

'If this is what you wish to do, if this will truly make you happy, I will let go. Even if I get hurt, even if I have to risk my life, I will always hope for your happiness Sasuke. I will always will. Even if the world will hate me doing so. But in return, I want a small favor from you. Don't forget me. Don't forget me, Haruno Sakura, you annoying little team mate. The weakling who loves you.'

* * *

--Hey, no complaining about the crappiness, I told you it was MY version.

--Have you noticed my desperate attempt in humor? Oh, you didn't... oh well, just let me know what you think...

read and review people... thank you...


End file.
